It is known that extracorporeal circuits designed to be crossed by blood during certain surgical procedures comprise, among others, a device in which the blood exchanges heat with a fluid, usually water, in order to provide optimum temperature adjustment.
In the medical field there are also many other applications in which a device is provided which is designed to exchange heat between a generic primary fluid and a generic secondary fluid, which are thus not necessarily constituted by blood and water.
Such heat exchanger has different shapes in the background art, and a very common one provides for the presence of a bundle of tubes which comprises a plurality of cylindrical tubes for conveying the primary fluid which are arranged with parallel axes and are embedded at their ends in disks located at the end faces of an external jacket which is adapted to delimit with such disks a portion of space for containing the tube bundle; such portion of space is intended to be crossed by the secondary fluid.